This invention relates to pneumatic tires and more particularly to a tire tread for trucks and similar vehicles. It is well known in the tire industry that the choice of a particular tread design involves trade-offs between specific tire performance characteristics. Among such characteristics are those directed to mileage, wet traction, dry traction, snow traction and handling. A tread design which has good wet traction or snow traction is generally obtained at the expense of mileage, dry traction, and/or handling. Accordingly, prior art tread patterns which have good mileage characteristics are obtained at the sacrifice of wet skid and wet traction characteristics.
Applicants have discovered a particular tread arrangement whereby improved mileage performance of the tire can be obtained without any substantial loss of wet skid, and wet and snow traction.